legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Into the Depths
Blood Omen 2 |location = Device |prev = Chapter 8: Bad Blood |next = Chapter 10: Betrayal |protagonist = Kain |era = Post-Blood Omen era |abilities = |weapons = Double-bladed swords, Short axes |items = Blue Lore coffers (12) Weapon power chests (2) |NPC's = Slaves |enemies = Hylden scientists, Hylden warriors, Lesser demons |bosses = }}Chapter 9: The Device: Into the Depths is the ninth chapter of ''Blood Omen 2'' , it followed Kain's descent into the Device to destroy the Mass and the Device itself. It is succeeded by Chapter 10:the Wharves. Plot After finding a method to destroy the Device from the Builder in Chapter 8:The Eternal Prison, Kain returned to the Beast's chamber. The Beast warned him of the perils that awaited in the Device; exposing the Sarafan Order as controlled by the Hylden , and the Sarafan Lord and the Glyphwrights as members of the species. Descending into the machinery, Kain found that the Device penetrated deep underground and was manned by Hylden Scientists, Warriors and 'domesticated' Lesser demons, as well as by Slaves; Human servants of the Hylden. Fighting his way down, Kain was able to reach the core of the Device, a large cavern containing the Mass and was able to reach the Mass' feeding platform. Slitting his own wrist, Kain poured the poisonous Builder 's blood (or perhaps more likely that of the Hylden he fed on through the Device) into the feeding tube, causing the Mass to shrivel and rupture and eventually die, taking with it the Hylden's chance to use the weapon . Kain returned to the Beast's chamber, to find that with the Device destroyed, The Beast had regained his true form; that of Ancient Vampire Janos Audron . Janos glossed over the events of the Elder wars, explaining the Hylden's banishment to the Demon Realm and how Kain's decision to damn the pillars (at the conclusion of ''Blood Omen'' ) allowed a single Hylden (the Sarafan/Hylden Lord) to re-enter the Material Realm and, using the Hylden Gate, bring other Hylden through. Janos concluded that The Sarafan Order was set up as a front for the Hylden to work on the Device and now the Device has been destroyed they will use to Hylden Gate to bring about a full-scale invasion of Nosgoth. Janos also reveals that the Hylden are linked, like an "umbilical cord to the other world" Janos: "Precisely. It is their umbilical cord to the other world. When it is closed, they cannot dwell in our world." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.and closing the gate should kill all the Hylden in Nosgoth, including the Sarafan Lord. Janos teleported the pair to Sanctuary, where they met with Vorador and the rest of the Cabal and explained the new threat. Janos told them of his plan to reach the Hylden City and close the gate, but he has found that a magical shield prevents teleportation. Umah suggested that several of the ships leaving the Wharves of Meridian take the same route out of the harbor take and may have been heading to the Hylden City. Sent to the Wharves to board a boat to the Hylden City and deactivate the shield to allow the others teleport across and instigate a final assault, Kain reluctantly accepted Umah's offer of help and the two vampires travelled to the Wharves . Transcript Legacy of Kain Wiki/None selected (transcript)|None selected Chapter 9: Into the Depths/Introduction|Introduction Chapter 9: Into the Depths/Gameplay‎‎|Gameplay Chapter 9: Into the Depths/Janos|Janos Chapter 9: Into the Depths/Sanctuary‎|Sanctuary Notes *In this chapter, Kain can find 12 Blue Lore coffers (for a total of 60 'Lore Orbs') and two Weapon power chests. At the start of the level, the Glyphwrights are exposed as Science Class Hylden, who debut alongside the Hylden Warriors; Lesser demons also return, but these are 'domesticated' and serve the Hylden . *As in the Eternal Prison, none of the enemies are armed with any weaponry, though Double-bladed swords and Short axes can be found scattered along the floor of some of the chambers. The NPC's of the Level are the Device Slaves; humans used by the Hylden. Kain is also first able to utilise the Dark Gift Immolate in this level . *This level marks the last appearance of Kain's Red hood attire , seen previously in Chapter 7: The Canyons and Chapter 8: The Eternal Prison . Kain changes into the 'Spiky' attire for Chapter 10:The Wharves . Walkthrough Video:Blood_Omen_2_-_The_Device_1_6|1/6 Video:Blood_Omen_2_-_The_Device_2_6|2/6 Video:Blood_Omen_2_-_The_Device_3_6|3/6 Video:Blood_Omen_2_-_The_Device_4_6|4/6 Video:Blood_Omen_2_-_The_Device_5_6|5/6 Video:Blood_Omen_2_-_The_Device_6_6|6/6 See Also *The Post-Blood Omen era *The Device *The Mass *Deleted dialogue - The Device * Chapter 9: The Device - "Into the Depths" Scriptat Nosgothic Realm. * Chapter 9: The Device - "Into the Depths" Script at Dark Chronicle References Chapter 8: Bad Blood |title = Blood Omen 2 chapters |current = Chapter 9: Into the Depths |after = Chapter 10: Betrayal}} Category:Blood Omen 2 Category:Blood Omen 2 chapters Category:Chapters